Fallen Angels
by lexikiefer
Summary: A race like no other leads to an unlikely and untimely romance for Isabelle. Unsure of which side to take anymore all she wants is happiness no matter the cost, no matter the number of deaths, she will do anything to save her golden angel, no matter how far she falls herself, no matter who she takes with her.
1. price

The steady beat of my horse's hooves against cobblestone accompanied me to the Frontier. The echoing claps melting into solid beats against the dirt trail. The trees swayed in the early autumn breeze allowing leaves to ride its pattern carelessly. I peered into the foggy darkness where the edge of the tree line ended and my negotiation awaited. I had received the letter a month ago setting up this meeting for exactly this night under the full moon in the eerie setting of midnight. Roughly I yanked on the leather reigns sending the beast beneath me into a frantic stop.

"Whoa girl," I comforted the grey animal with a pat to its graceful neck. The horse settled down as I dismounted and pulled her towards a nearby tree. Shakily I tied her reigns around the thick trunk my nerves beginning to get to me by the second. _I will not fail…again,_ I mentally assured myself, and with a sigh I headed into the dark meadow in hopes of the cure. I shivered at the possibility of not getting the herbs I desperately needed, I would do most anything for them including leaving retirement. I had only just stepped out of the trees when I heard him,

"You are coming with me." The stranger had a native drawl to his voice that was far from European. I cringed as I felt the stranger advance on me. Roughly two hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me around,

"If you touch me again I swear you will lose a limb," I growled to the man. His face was hidden from my view by a white hood that flowed neatly into assassin robes, the same robes I had worn once. His grip on my shoulders tightened as he retorted,

"We both understand who has the advantage here, I advise you not to fight." His voice stayed completely calm making me even more frustrated. Anger over powered my better judgment as I round house kick the man straight in the groin he gave a satisfying groan as he doubled over and fell to his knees in pain. I felt satisfied with the effect I had on men these days.

"Now, now Isabelle that is no way to treat your fellow assassin," Archilles stated emotionlessly as he strode into the meadow dramatically. I couldn't help but smile at all of the memories associated with the older man- even of most of them were filled with grizzly deaths and screams of mercy.

"Archilles!" I exclaimed rushing forward and hugging him. He chuckled returning my hug graciously. I inhaled deeply, comforted by his familiar scent and the feel of his arms wrapped securely around me.

"Where are my manners? This is Conner," Archilles introduced pulling away and holding me at arm's length,

"How do you do?" I called without looking back at the other man. Conner grunted his response,

"Now we are not here to make friends Archilles I want to know the price for what I need from you," I reminded impatiently. Archilles nodded letting go of my shoulders entirely,

"Yes of course, I require the death of a particular man for the quantity of the substance you desire," He replied with a Cheshire smile. I swallowed hard,

"Name the price and you will have it, you understand how much I am in need of this," I said hoarsely at the thought of my golden angel,

"Haytham Kenway, he is to be assassinated by winter's end," Archilles stated matter-of-factly. My eyes widened at the familiar name,

"He lives in the same inn as I Archilles," I muttered already hating the plan. He shrugged and said simply,

"Work it out and get it done." I nodded,

"Wait just one moment, why does she get assigned this mission! He is my father! I should be the one to do it!" Conner exclaimed striding up beside me. I smirked and taunted,

"Maybe your skill level doesn't involve assassinating anyone!" Conner spun towards me and spat,

"Like a woman like you could, this is a man's job!" I laughed aloud and threw back,

"I fail to see how you apply for that role you're hardly a man yourself! Sure you have the costume but do you have the experience, hardly likely Conner!" I snickered at the horror on his face,

"You bring shame to the assassin's name," Conner began but Archilles cut him off,

"Conner that is hardly how you should talk to your superior colleagues, this wonderful woman has trained all of her life and had over five hundred successful missions and I will not hear you mock her!" I suppressed a fit of laughter as Archilles glared at me. As seriously as I could, I held up my hands as though innocent.

"Winter's end Isabelle; winter's end is all you have!" Archilles reminded before disappearing into the darkness with his boy soldier following close behind. I felt my confidence drain away slowly as the distant hoof beats of the two men faded into silence making me panic slightly.

"I. Will. NOT. Fail you baby girl, not again," I whispered to the stars hoping that I wouldn't be too late. A single tear dripped down my face as I trudged back to my nervous horse.


	2. Dog man

Elizabeth's POV

I knew she was gone even before I went downstairs to fulfill my shift as a waitress. I sighed as I thought of facing the drunken men on my own, even with the inn owner Marta here it felt lonesome and empty. I hurried down the creaky steps towards the splintery bar counter. It never mattered how many men and women would fill up this rickety place I still always felt hollow watching them enjoy their lives. Life was entirely too short to make mistakes but of course my life stood as pretty much one sloppy mistake. I was bound to be different from birth but still I had always brushed aside the thoughts of reality instead living in my dream world. _We all see where that got you, _my subconscious taunted me pettily. Gloomily I propped my chin on my clenched fist in thought, as I thought of what life would be like if I was normal-which of course could never be achieved.

"I'm damned because I am me," I muttered to myself.

"Wha' you say babe?" A British accent slurred making me bolt up straight. I put on my best how-may-i-help-you smile and offered,

"We have ale's half off tonight, and dinner is free with the purchase of four ales." I smiled widely at the scruffy man. His hat cropped to one side hung over his wrinkled forehead. He had a sun weathered face giving the impression that he worked in the sun a lot. His pink lips twisted into a creepy smirk as he leaned forward,

"What is tha price fo' a lovely gal like ya?" He asked breathing into my face. The stench of liquor was heavy making me gag out loud,

"Like that will ever happen, now run along old man before I get some of the other men to toss you out on your…" I stopped as a particular man caught my eye. Leaning against the wall in the corner of the room he watched me and the old man with amusement shining in his handsome green eyes. We made eye contact and suddenly the room felt a whole lot smaller than before.

"Hey bitch I am talking to you!" The old dog barked grabbing my face and making me look at him. I mentally kicked myself for letting myself get distracted,

"Unhand me you dirt bag!" I exclaimed earning quite a few heads to turn in my direction. The man did just that. I glared at him as I muttered sharply,

"You pull a stunt like that again and I will…" I stopped as his hand snapped out and smacked me. Black dots swam across my vision as the flesh on flesh_ crack_ echoed through the room. Horrified and unprepared I backed hastily until I crashed into the rack of spirits and wine. I kept my breathing as even as possible as spat,

"Don't touch me!" He grinned a rotten smile at me as he hopped over the counter then began stumbling towards me. He grabbed my hands between his two blackened ones. I jerked my hands out of his grip and pushed at his chest,

"Don' be afraid honey, c'mon let's go back to my room," He purred. I swallowed hard and ever so carefully slipped my hand between two bottles until the neck of the bottle was pressed into my palm. The dog stood only inches away when he made his next move by putting his dingy hands on my hips,

"I said don't touch me!" I screamed pulling out the bottle and smashing it over his head. The glass shattered as time slowed down for me. I watched the sicko stumble backwards but regain his balance, that sly smile had vanished from his lips replaced by a bloodied frown. Shards of stained glass protruded from little holes scattered over his face,

"YOU ARE GONNA REGRET THAT!" He howled picking up a shard of glass. Time sped up again as he slashed at me only giving me the chance to narrowly escape his attack. Fiery pain laced up my right arm as I turned to flee,

"Help! Someone, anyone, just please," I pleaded as a hand caught the back of my corset and dragged me to the ground. I screamed like never before as the dog raised the glass over his head and brought it down into my right shoulder only barely missing my noticeable collarbone. I bit back the scream threatening to rip out of my lungs. Everything seemed to just rush around me, the laughs of entertained men, the scream of Marta the inn owner, and then nothing as silence threatened to suffocate me. I swallowed blood and bit back a sob that threatened to pour out of my quivering chest.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this," The dog purred shattering the silence, and revealing that evil smile again. He picked up another shard of glass high above his head. I closed my eyes and growled,

"I welcome death; your empty threats only make me laugh!" I paused and laughed, "You can do whatever you want to me, you can steal my dignity and you can take my pride but you won't be taking much more!" A fit of coughing racked my body, the dog over me laughed and I only hoped that my mother wouldn't be angry with me for being so weak. Absently I began to hum the tune to one of my favorite songs, one of the songs I had written to the man I had never known, to the man I would always love, a song to my father. I hummed softly at first then gradually did a crescendo to the climax of the song where I began singing audibly,

_Leaving me only broke me down_

_Did you think you were making me stronger? _

_Or were you doing out of fear?_

_Am I not what you wanted? _

_Don't I make you proud?_

Something dripped onto the side of my face and I began to think that the dog man was crying, opening my eyes I realized I was seriously wrong. I stared in horror at the man dangling from a rope dart high above me-the dog man was dead.


End file.
